Jealousy
by Neko Rizumu
Summary: Ino asks why Sakura sabotaged Sasuke when he was trying to ask Ino out, and Sakura finally snaps and tells her the truth.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto.

A/N: T'was bored, so I made a oneshot but I can make more chapters if it gets reviews.

**Jealousy**

* * *

"SAKURA! Sasuke was going to ask me out, why'd you throw that water balloon at him, and a balloon filled of paint as well!?" An angry Ino yelled, screaming at Sakura's face.

Sakura shrugged, not caring anything about the boy.

"Didn't you see the bouquet of flowers he had!?"

Again Sakura shrugged, "yeah, so?"

"Well if you did, then why did you have to go and sabotage him?" Ino yelled.

"Because…" Sakura trailed off.

"Because what Sakura?" Ino question.

Sakura just stayed quiet, making the already angry Ino more irritated. "Is it that you're in love with Sasuke!?" No answer "that you only wanted him to ask you out?"

Still no answer, but Sakura was getting annoyed by Ino's assumptions. She was far from right, she admits that she used to have a tiny crush on Sasuke, because he looked so cool, but that faded after Sakura learned of his attitude.

Ino got the wrong idea of Sakura's quietness, and concluded that she was right, so she kept talking in her angry manner.

"That was it huh? You were jealous!" Ino actually guessed right.

Yes, Sakura was jealous, but not of Ino, of that stupid Uchiha.

"That he was going to ask me out and not you!"

No way. Sakura finally snapped at Ino, "Okay fine Ino, you want the truth!?"

Ino was taken aback by Sakura's sudden raise of voice, but still continued to yell back, "YES! That's all I ask for"

"Okay, yes, I was jealous!" Sakura admitted

"See I was right-"

"But not of you Ino!"

"Huh?" Ino was confused, what did Sakura mean exactly?

"I was jealous of Sasuke alright!" Sakura tried to calm herself, and tried to stop yelling, "Sasuke can ask you out anytime he wants, but I can't okay.." Sakura's eyes started to water, but thankfully her bangs covered her eyes, not letting Ino see her at that state.

"He can date you… but I can't…" Sakura turned around, and started to slowly walk away from her. "I've always loved you Ino…"

Ino couldn't move, she had to make sure everything she heard was real, and not just her imagination, she was shocked, no she was astounded, agitated even.

Did Sakura just confess to her, she did right?

Before everything finally sank in, she heard the door shut close. Sakura was gone.

Without thinking Ino ran to try and chase Sakura, having millions of thought flashing in her head.

Thankfully Sakura hadn't gone far, and Ino found her walking to the park where they first met.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, stopping Sakura at her trail, but she didn't turn around. Ino still kept running until she was finally in front of Sakura.

She was shocked to find her crying, tears rolling down her face. Was this the same girl who always seemed to be her match? The same girl who never broke down when Ino and some kids were picking on her?

No, this really was Sakura, but not the Sakura from the academy, it was the Sakura when they use to be best friends.

"What do you want Ino" Sakura tried to sound harsh, but there was sadness in her voice.

"Sakura I'm sorry, I didn't know… but why didn't you tell me?" Ino said in between pants.

"Because I knew nothing would come out of it…" Sakura showed her face to Ino, and she gave her a soft brave smile, "I knew you liked Sasuke, and that you were straight so I would never have a chance, and I was right, judging from our fight…"

Ino didn't know what to do or say, it was true that she liked Sasuke, but she somehow wanted to not break Sakura's heart, like how hers was broken when Sakura said they weren't friends anymore.

That was by far the worst time in her life, nothing could compare to it, she had always loved being with Sakura, and it was all Sauce's fault, she wasn't so sure anymore if she actually liked Sasuke as much, since apparently she cares more about Sakura than him.

It took millions of thoughts flashing in her mind to finally know what to do, and she was going to try to do things right.

"I'm sorry Sakura…"

Tears finally stopped rolling from Sakura's eye, and there was no life in her eyes any more, they were blank. "It's alright Ino, it's not your fault I have disgusting crush on you-"

"It's no disgusting Sakura!"

"Yes it is Ino, please just please, don't make things worse by trying to make me feel better, it's just making everything the opposite!"

Ino hugged Sakura trying to calm her down, "please Sakura just listen"

Ino didn't notice but, the hug returned the life back into Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura, I don't ever think that you're disgusting, I like you just the way you are, even though we aren't as close to each other as when we were kids, and I'm not sure if I love you the way you love me, but I'd be willing to give us a chance, just as long as you do too…" Ino finally released Sakura from the hug.

Sakura was shocked, was Ino lying? It couldn't be, Ino wasn't that mean, and it didn't look like she was lying either.

"You're not lying right?" Sakura asked pleadingly, full of hope in her eyes.

"No, I'm not Sakura." Ino said smiling at Sakura, "no I'm not."

* * *

A/N: I did not know how to end it, and should I leave this a oneshot or a chapter story? Oh and please review and/or criticize on this so I can learn.


End file.
